1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spa chair sanitation, and more particularly to a disposable spa chair sanitation apparatus having air massage elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professional salons today allow customers to receive numerous services, such as facials, manicures, and pedicures. To facilitate these services, spa chairs are often used to allow clients to sit and relax while they receive facials, manicures, and pedicures. Such spa chairs often include a pedicure basin at the foot of the chair to facilitate pedicure services and foot massages. The pedicure basin generally includes water pressure jets for inducing water agitation to massage the client's feet. To provide water pressure, conventional pedicure basins typically circulate water from the interior of the pedicure basin using external piping and a water pump, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional pedicure massage system 100 providing water agitation using exterior piping. The conventional pedicure massage system 100 includes a pedicure basin 102, pressure jets 104, and a pump 106 connected to a basin intake 108 and water jet pipes 110. In addition, a drain 112 generally is situated on the bottom floor of the pedicure basin 102 to allow water to drain out of the pedicure massage system 100.
In operation, the drain 112 is closed and the pedicure basin 102 is filled with water. Once the pedicure basin 102 is filled, the pump 106 is turned on to begin water agitation. In the exemplary conventional pedicure massage system 100, the pump 106 draws water out of the pedicure basin 102 via the basin intake 108. The pump 106 then pumps the water through the water jet pipes 110 to the pressure jets 104, which send the water back into the pedicure basin 102. In this manner, the water flowing out of the pressure jets 104 can provide massaging action when a user places their feet into the pedicure basin 102. When the massage is complete, the water present in the pedicure basin 102 can be drained by opening the drain 112, which allows the water present in the pedicure basin 102 to drain out of the pedicure massage system 100.
However, although the water is drained out of the pedicure basin 102, water present in the basin intake 108, water jet pipes 110, and pump 106 cannot be drained out of the pedicure massage system 100. This remaining water generally contains unsanitary residue, including scale deposits, body oils, and other body fluids. As a result, when the pedicure massage system 100 is used for the next client, the water that remained in the basin intake 108, water jet pipes 110, and pump 106 after the prior use is circulated back into the pedicure basin 102. Thus, the next client to use the pedicure massage system 100 is exposed to the bacteria and other germs that may have been present in the remaining pipe water because of the prior client.
The potential for spreading germs among clients through various tools and equipment is well known within the manicuring and pedicure industries. Thus, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for sanitation systems for use with pedicure basins. The sanitation systems should not allow water to be reused from one use of the pedicure basin to the next. The sanitation systems should also allow the user to enjoy the benefits of the pedicure basin, such as bubbling water, and other water agitation on the user's feet. Moreover, the sanitation systems should allow fast and easy preparation of the pedicure basin for the next user.